


Nightly SSR Pull

by edelweiss2121



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Masturbation, NSFW, everyone except itaru and izumi are only in the story briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelweiss2121/pseuds/edelweiss2121
Summary: Izumi catches Itaru in a compromising position - but maybe it was for the best!
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a mini-conversation that occurs during the Free-Spirit daily training for Itaru. He shows Izumi a rare card that he got of a character that he says looks a lot like Izumi, then says he’ll do anything to protect his wife. I made it dirty tho lol

_ “...See this character? Doesn’t she kinda look like you? Don’t worry, I’ve already locked her in my faves. Gotta keep my best girls safe and all. I promise to protect and cherish my new wife…. I’m talking about the character, of course. Who else?” _

Izumi and Omi were just finishing up cleaning the dishes after dinner. Omi had made a fantastic meal. The sauce was the best he’d made yet, and all the boys had praised him. Except, of course, for Itaru, who hadn’t left his room all day. Izumi knew he probably wouldn’t - he’d said that there was a big event in his game this weekend, after all - but she was still worried that he wasn’t eating or sleeping. Banri was still coming down for sustenance every once in a while and he was participating, too. She didn’t see why Itaru couldn’t. She hoped that he’d take a break at some point tonight and come down for a snack at the very least. 

After finishing up with the dishes, Izumi headed up to her room for the night. She had a long night of work ahead of her for the upcoming play.

~~~

Later that night, Izumi rested her forehead on her desk, brainstorming the perfect blocking sequence for the scene she was working on. Next to her face, her phone buzzed. 

New Message from Chikage: “I’ll be going out for the night. Itaru is still at it.”

Izumi responded, “Okay, be safe!” to which Chikage simply replied with “lol.” 

She put down her phone and stretched, yawning. This project was nowhere near done yet, and it was nearing midnight. Izumi was going to need some caffeine to keep going. She ducked out of her room and crept down the stairs toward the kitchen to make some tea, knowing Homare wouldn’t mind if she tapped into his abundant supply. She also hoped some of the cookies that Omi had made were left, though she had a feeling that Juza had snagged the last of them earlier that evening. Still, a girl could dream.

Even from down the hall, the sound of Itaru’s occasional, muffled profanity could be heard coming through the door of room 103. Izumi sighed and shook her head, tip-toeing through the lounge and into the kitchen. She hoped the walls that separated the rooms were thick, otherwise none of the boys would be getting a good night’s sleep. 

As the tea kettle warmed, Izumi leaned lazily against the counter, watching the stove’s flame flicker in the dim kitchen. She couldn’t hear any of the dorm rooms from here. It was peaceful and quiet. A little eerie, even, though she wasn’t willing to admit that. The water was almost hot enough. Izumi checked around for any leftover cookies, but sure enough, all that was left were crumbs on the serving plate. “Juza…” Izumi mumbled grumpily. She began to brew her tea and knew that she’d have to find something else to satiate her midnight snack cravings. There must be something tasty to eat around here between her own curry habits and Omi and Tsuzuru’s kitchen proclivities. 

While her tea brewed, she cracked open the fridge door. A few restaurant takeaways were sitting amongst the other stuff, but nothing stood out to Izumi nearly as much as the container that clearly held leftovers from tonight’s dinner. She recognized Omi’s neat handwriting on a note that read: “Itaru.”

“Tch,” Izumi grabbed the container and opened it up. The meal was completely untouched. “Seriously?” She whispered to herself. Fine, if he was going to be  _ that _ lazy, she’d just bring him the food herself! Izumi began the process of reheating the meal and grabbed a half-sandwich she remembered that Tsuzuru had left for whoever wanted it. After pouring two cups of tea and placing Itaru’s meal on a small tray, she padded through the lounge and down the hallway to his room. The sandwich sat in cling wrap on the tray next to the full plate of food. Itaru better be grateful for her effort!

She knocked gently on the door so as not to disturb Itaru’s sleeping neighbors. There was a moment of silence. Izumi knocked once more and heard what she thought was Itaru saying yes. The door was unlocked so she let herself in.

The room was dark except for the large computer monitor which illuminated the general vicinity. Itaru’s black silhouette was outlined against the bright screen. Izumi passively thought how bad it must be for his eyes to play in the dark like that. She approached and realized he was wearing headphones. She figured he was going to ignore her anyway, so she began to circle around to place the tray of food next to him on the desk, take her tea and sandwich, and go.

It all happened very fast. Izumi was already at the desk, the computer screen fully visible now that Itaru’s frame wasn’t obscuring it. As soon as she registered that what she was seeing was not, in fact, a video game per say - but was definitely a video game  _ character _ in a rather… compromising… position - it was like dominos. Izumi managed to get the tray to the desk before dropping anything, but Itaru jumped as they made eye contact, Izumi’s gaze ripped from the screen to meet Itaru. She’d caught him with his pants down, pretty much literally, and was absolutely mortified. Izumi’s eyes darted from the screen to Itaru’s face to Itaru’s lap and back to his face, her mouth agape. Itaru’s eyes mostly stayed on Izumi’s face, a glimmer of awkward amusement in them, watching her spin out. Without another moment’s thought, Izumi sputtered out an apology and practically sprinted from the room. 

She didn’t stop running until she’d closed her bedroom door behind her. Back against the door now, Izumi panted, mind trying to catch up with her.  _ What just happened?? _ Izumi’s mind combed over the series of events rapidly. She could have sworn that Itaru had said she could come in! He said yes! 

“Oh god…” Izumi’s hands came up to cover her very-hot face, her knees weakening and allowing her to slide down to the carpeted floor. Maybe he had said yes, but maybe it wasn’t to her. “Oh  _ god _ .” She squeaked quietly. ‘Embarrassing’ didn’t even cover it. After several moments just trying to calm her breathing, Izumi crawled toward her desk and climbed into her chair. Palms to her cheeks, she stared down at the script on her desk. “I should just get back to work.” She murmured dazedly. The clock on her desk read 12:02 am. Izumi picked up her pencil and stared at the page. Blocking the play - that’s what she was doing. She was planning out blocking sequences. Not thinking about Itaru in his room just now. Definitely not thinking about what he was doing when she walked in. Definitely, certainly not thinking about what she saw when she approached his computer.

Izumi clenched her fist around her pencil. 

**_Blocking!_ **

_ Itaru. _

**_Stage left._ **

_ Open zipper. _

**_Open to the audience._ **

_ Red gingham boxers… _

**_Kneel to co-star._ **

_ Bulging…… _

Izumi snapped her pencil clean in half. “Ugh!” She tossed it in the trash and stood, the chair almost teetering backward from the abrupt motion. “I’m going to bed!” She whispered, turning and throwing herself onto the mattress. A good night’s sleep will wash away all the awkwardness of the night before. It simply had to!

It wouldn’t be until the wee hours of the morning that Izumi would realize that the reason the character on Itaru’s computer looked so familiar is because she’s seen her before. 

_ “See this character? Doesn’t she kinda look  _ **_like you_ ** _?” _


	2. Let's Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi catches Itaru in a compromising position - but maybe it was for the best!

In the morning, Izumi came downstairs later than usual. It was Sunday, so she wasn’t needed for anything urgently. She took her time getting dressed and preparing for the day before heading down for breakfast. She shot a scornful glance at her unfinished blocking task. She’d have to finish at some point soon. For now, though, it was breakfast time. As Izumi headed downstairs, it felt like last night was a distant dream.

Of course, that feeling only lasted as long as it took for her to get to the dining table. “Good morning, Izumi.” Itaru greeted, a knowing look on his face. With him at the table were Juza, Misumi, and Tenma, who each said their own hellos to their director as well. Izumi greeted them all with a quiet acknowledgement and walked right past him to the kitchen, ignoring the burning feeling in her cheeks. Tsuzuru and Omi stood in the kitchen with Hisoka. They were trying to prevent him from pulling the marshmallows out of the pantry. Izumi quietly opened the fridge, trying to mind her own business this morning, and found the wrapped sandwich she left in Itaru’s room sitting right in front of her face in the middle of the fridge. She stared at it. It felt like it was staring at her. It knew her secret. 

“Do you want that, Izumi?” Tsuzuru asked, interrupting Izumi’s panicky thoughts and making her jump. “Oh,” he stepped back. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” He placed his hand on her shoulder. “Are you okay?” Omi approached as well. “Yeah, you look kinda pale. Do you need something to eat?”

With the two of them staring at her like this, Izumi felt like she could deflate at any moment. Apparently that was obvious, because Omi gently took her arm and guided her to the table. He pressed the back of his hand to Izumi’s forehead. “You don’t have a fever. Breakfast is almost done already with Tsuzuru helping. You might feel better after that.”

There was generally concerned chatter from the table now. Izumi stared at the centerpiece, tuning most of it out. Itaru’s voice broke into her little daydream. “Did you not sleep well, Izumi?” She met his gaze for a moment and saw that he didn’t seem mad or even embarrassed about last night. Izumi cocked her head, suddenly feeling indignant. “I slept just fine, how about you?” Itaru lifted his chin, definitely amused. “I slept like a baby. I got in a great pull last night. SSR level.” Misumi clapped, “Did you get a triangle?” Itaru just smirked. “Something even better.”

Omi and Tsuzuru brought in the food before the conversation could go further, and soon, everyone’s focus was on the delicious Spanish omelets they’d made instead of Izumi’s condition that morning. Still, Izumi kept catching Itaru looking at her as they ate, that same twinkle in his eye. Izumi had stopped feeling quite so embarrassed by the end of the meal and she managed to convince Omi that she was fine. Tsuzuru chalked it up to hunger and Omi agreed. “You two are like the dorm mommies, I swear.” Itaru teased. Izumi quickly excused herself to clean off her plate. “I’ll be going for a long walk today. I don’t think I’ll be home for lunch, so don’t worry about saving any for me. I’ll probably just grab something at a cafe and work on this blocking more. Thanks for breakfast, guys!”

~~~

The street was busy for a Sunday. Couples and parents with their kids bustled along, running errands or heading to their next event of the day. Izumi was heading toward the park to have a walk. The weather was especially lovely today and she hoped it would clear her mind. 

Wind blew the trees gently overhead, creating a sound that Izumi really loved. They rustled against each other like they were playing a game and laughing together. The park wasn’t nearly as bustling as the streets, which pleased Izumi, as she wanted some time to breathe in the fresh air and space out to her heart’s content. 

She was searching for a good tree to sit under, or perhaps a shaded bench, where she could tuck herself away for a while. It took a few minutes, but she found a little knoll with wildflowers speckling the soft grass. A good, solid tree stood out at the edge of the half-circle of grass and Izumi decided that it was as decent as any other spot to hang out for awhile. It was relatively secluded and that’s what she wanted in the first place. She placed her bag on the ground and got comfortable against the base of the tree trunk. The weather was perfect for this. Izumi had her notebook with the plans for the play in her bag, but before she had a chance to pull it out, her phone buzzed against her leg from inside her pocket.

_ New Message from Itaru Chigasaki _

Izumi let out an exasperated breath through her nose and slid the notification open.

“Let’s talk.”

She rolled her eyes. Maybe she shouldn’t even indulge him with a response. There was so much on her mind even without the inclusion of their awkward exchange last night. Still, leaving something like this to fester could be bad for Izumi’s relationship with Itaru, and that could ultimately impact the Spring Troupe. Izumi chewed the inside of her cheek anxiously and replied, “Sure.”

Just a few seconds later, Izumi practically jumped out of her skin when she heard Itaru’s voice from behind her. 

“You’re the slowest texter in the world, I swear.”

He came around the tree and plopped down in the grass across from Izumi, who was staring at him in both frustration and astonishment. “How did you find me?” She asked.

“I followed you.” Itaru shrugged. He leaned back on his hands. They were facing each other with Itaru’s long legs crossed so that their knees were almost brushing. Izumi watched him as he looked around at the greenery. “I’ll never understand why people like sitting in the dirt.” He mused. “Air conditioned rooms with comfortable couches are truly god mode.”

Izumi blinked slowly at him, crossing her arms. She was already feeling defensive. “So… you wanted to talk?” Itaru tilted his head, that familiar smirk revealing itself. “I wanted to check on you after what happened last night. You seemed pretty freaked out. I’d hate to think I’d traumatized you or something.”

By the look on his face, he was far more amused than his words suggested. Izumi shook her head. “Nope, not traumatized. Just… I don’t know. It was really awkward.” Itaru made a non-committal noise. “Yeah, I guess.”

“Are you trying to tell me that getting caught doing  _ that _ wasn’t awkward for you? Have you no shame?”

“Masturbation is a totally natural part of a busy man’s lifestyle, Izumi.”

Izumi snorted. “A busy man’s lifestyle?”

“Well, yeah. I don’t have time to get laid between working all day, acting,  _ and _ gaming. And I don’t see you volunteering to help a guy out, so…” That teasing twinkle in Itaru’s eye assured Izumi that he was joking. Probably.

“You’re correct about that. I’m willing to do a lot for my company, but not quite that much.”

Itaru chuckled. “Exactly. So what else am I supposed to do when the urge arises but take care of it myself? I mean, come on… don’t _ you _ ever?”

Izumi’s stomach leapt up into her throat for a moment. “Don’t I ever what?” Itaru looked at her doubtfully. “Izumi, you’re smart enough to know what I’m asking. Don’t play stupid.” 

He was right. She knew he was asking if she ever masturbated. The truth was that a lot of the time, Izumi was so busy that getting off was the last thing on her mind. She quickly recounted the last time she’d had a good orgasm. It had been… a while ago, for sure. Izumi sat there silently, refusing to answer the question. After a few seconds, Itaru let out a sigh. 

“Look, all I’m saying is there’s nothing to be embarrassed about. I’m not embarrassed. You shouldn’t be embarrassed, either. It’ll be easier on everyone if we just move on from this. No harm, no foul.” Itaru stood up and began to pat the grass off of his pants and hands. “And Izumi?” He added as he turned to leave the grassy knoll. “You really should try it out sometime. It might help you relax.” The wink he gave her made Izumi swallow hard. She watched him disappear through the trees, that image of him winking replaying in her mind.

Izumi finally turned to her bag and pulled out her notebook. Now that this weird situation was resolved, she felt much more ready to tackle the rest of the blocking.


	3. Relax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izumi catches Itaru in a compromising position - but maybe it was for the best!

That night, Izumi tossed and turned in bed. She’d finally finished the blocking, but there were still so many things to get done. The to-do list in her head was a mile long and it was making it difficult to go to sleep. She’d already taken a hot bath and brewed herself some calming herbal tea. Still, she was staring up at the ceiling from her bed, hopelessly awake. As she brainstormed ways to shut her mind off, a sinking feeling crept over her.

_ “You really should try it out sometime. It might help you relax.” _

Itaru’s words flickered in her mind like a candle in the dark. Izumi let out a slow sigh. It isn’t like she’d never masturbated before. The prospect was an unusual one when she was living in a dorm with half a dozen guys, though, and she was just so busy that sexual needs were put on the back burner most of the time anyway. 

It would be a nice change, maybe.

Izumi sat up and drew her knees to her chest to wrap her arms around them. Was she really considering taking Itaru’s advice? She chewed her lip, exploring the possibility. After some contemplation, she figured the worst that could happen is that she couldn’t get off and would lie in bed frustrated. She was basically already frustrated and sleepless, so there was nothing to lose.

Slowly, she lay down on her back and cozied down deeper into her covers. Closing her eyes, she began to gently caress her own skin. She slid her hands under her sleep shirt and began to trace the shape of her own breasts. It’d been so long since she’d done this that she felt almost awkward with her own body. It was a bit discouraging. With her other hand, she pulled up the elastic of her shorts, then her underwear. She gingerly touched the warm, soft folds between her legs as her other hand coaxed her breasts into a more aroused state. Nothing particularly exhilarating was happening for Izumi at this point. She quickly wracked her brain for something to help her get more into the mood.

She reminisced about being a teenager. She didn’t really have to think of anything in particular to get hot and bothered back then. Her body was much more ready to get there all on its own back in those hormonal days. Now, in her mid-twenties, it was like she was communicating with a body she’d lost touch with. She went through a brief list of ideas about kinks and sexual activities, seeing if any of them sparked something inside her as she continued to stroke and pinch and twist at herself. 

_ What do people think of when they masturbate?  _ She pondered, staring at the back of her own eyelids. Itaru uses characters from video games, she now knew.  _ Of course he does.  _ She thought idly. Her mind began to wander toward the other night. She’d found him in the dark, ready to pleasure himself to a fictional character.  _ That character _ … the one he said looked like Izumi. 

Her breath caught in her throat. A mixture of embarrassment and excitement stirred inside her. She sucked in her bottom lip. Images from that night swam around her mind. Itaru’s pants undone, boxers exposed and barely hiding the bulge Izumi had clocked before running out of the room. It was a bulge that had been caused by that pornographic image that so resembled a sexier version of herself. It was kind of like Itaru was masturbating to  _ her _ .

The sticky, warm moisture beginning to coat her fingertips that made the gliding motion over her clitoris so much easier felt faintly ironic to Izumi. She was masturbating to the idea of Itaru masturbating to her. She let out a breathy chuckle. Itaru would like that, she thought. Izumi’s fingers pressed past her entrance and into the warmth of her insides. She licked her lips and began to pick up speed. She imagined Itaru taking out his cock, eyes trained on a cartoon version of Izumi’s own face. She pictured him panting, his hand’s up and down motion, the pleasure on his face. Pleasure she was responsible for, in a way. 

Izumi’s chest rose and fell rapidly, both hands working down between her legs now. One hand focusing on her insides, the other focusing on her clit. The moment she pictured Itaru finishing was playing on repeat in her mind now. She pictured the tension in his body, the way he could be so gorgeous when he looked serious. Izumi imagined his gaze on her when he met his white-hot release. Her own back arched upward, pleasure surging through her body. A soft moan left her lips as a gush of liquid rushed from her. 

Sweaty and breathless, Izumi lay there in her bed, hands still resting in her underwear, catching her breath. She yawned deeply. Drowsily, she stood to change her underwear and sneak to the bathroom to wash her hands. 

The bathroom was empty, of course, because it was far past midnight now. Izumi snorted when she saw herself in the mirror. Her face was flushed, hair a mess from rubbing against the pillow for so long. Izumi was glad no one was around to see her. She yawned again as she dried her hands on one of the hand towels. 

When she opened the door, she jumped. Standing there was a sleepy-looking Itaru. He was wearing pajamas and his normally tidy hair was disheveled. Izumi assumed the gaming campaign had finally ended and he was back to getting at least a couple hours of sleep at night. 

Itaru’s golden eyes flicked up and down, taking in the sight of her. Izumi smoothed her hair a bit. 

“You look… warm.” He said, a smirk creeping onto his face.

Izumi huffed. “I run hot. Good night.” 

She squeezed past him in the doorway. His eyes followed her face. “Sure, sure…” He turned on his heel to watch her walk away, leaning out of the bathroom doorway. “Sleep well, Izumi.”

“Thanks, I will.” She replied, waving as she walked away.

“Uh-huh… I bet you will.”

Izumi turned back to glare at Itaru in the dim hallway. He winked at her before entering the bathroom and closing the door, leaving her in the darkness. Izumi knew that he knew. She also knew he was right. She would be sleeping  _ very  _ well tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my very first smutty fanfiction, so please be nice to me!!


End file.
